The present invention relates to a wall fountain apparatus.
Various kinds of wall fountain apparatuses have been set in various outdoor places such as parks, shopping centers, etc.
These conventional wall fountain apparatuses provide water currents which flow down only in specific directions along vertical walls, inclined walls or stepped walls. Thus, the flow velocities of the water currents generated by the conventional wall fountain apparatuses are rather high, so that the sound of the water currents is rather loud. Therefore, these conventional wall fountain apparatuses are typically not suited to be installed indoors.